1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle collision prevention system and more particularly pertains to preventing a source vehicle from colliding with an obstruent object with a vehicle collision prevention system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular collision warning systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular collision warning systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing collisions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,450 to Davis discloses a radar system for headway control of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,088 to Ryan et al. discloses a system for identifying distance and range between a radar source and a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,153 to Suzuki et al. discloses a vehicle tracking control for continuously detecting the distance and direction to a preceding vehicle irrespective of background dark/light distribution. U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,856 to Paoletti discloses a vehicular anti-collision radar system for driving in the fog. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,726 to Shyu discloses a vehicle anti-collision system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle collision prevention system that utilizes Doppler translation in combination with environmental inputs for preventing vehicles for colliding with obstruent objects.
In this respect, the vehicle collision prevention system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a source vehicle from colliding with an obstruent object.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle collision prevention system which can be used for preventing a source vehicle from colliding with an obstruent object. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.